regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kel William Marshal
*Had 9 Dexterity but lost 2 due to aging. *Had 18/54 Strength and Con 15, but drank a potion that dropped his con and raised his strength *Had 7 Dex & Movement 12 before feet turned to stone. * First appeared in Frozen Frontier Episode 01. *Last appeared in Homeward Bound Episode 09. Still alive. Show/Hide Spoiler by Matthew Burger ]] by Matthew Burger ]] History William Marshal is the youngest son of John Marshall. John Marshall was a powerful noblemen in charge of several villages south of Suulwikk, Drekis. He had 50 to 100 men-at-arms overall and he had five sons. William Marshal doesn't stand to inherit any land or titles barring some sort of catastrophic family event. While William is large and muscular, and has interest in combat and the life of a knight, his brothers and his father are more politically savvy & good accountants, know how to work court. At a young age he felt an outsider with his family, and decided to leave home and become a squire for successful and well thought of knight named Kel Roderick. William found Kel Roderick very inspiring, and he learned about the Knightly virtues. Kel Roderick tried to do well by the peasantry, he respected the laws of the land and was great fighter. William took real pride in making sure Kel Roderick's weapon, armor, and horse were always well maintained. At about 14 or 15, William starts to be a great fighter, and starts to beat some of the older Knights. When William was 15-16 birthday, Kel Roderick campgained against monsters in the hills. The campaign went well, Squire William felt great pride he watched Kel Roderick lead the men, give orders, and gave speeches to encourage valor. Eventually the supply lines were broken and the campaign was ended sooner than expected. When William was 19 years old before a new campaign into the hills was to begin. He and Kel Roderick they were ambushed on the road one morning bathing by a band of Orcs. The pair did survive the attack, but the poisoned arrow brought Kel Roderick to death. Kel Willaim returned to Suulwikk and pleaded his sword to the High Prince and was made a knight. William spends the next 22 years serving the the Suulwikk royal family and building up a reputation for himself. At age 39, William becomes a landed Knight, being given titles to a small village somewhere outside of the city. But before he can enjoy his new position, he is volunteered by his Father-In-Law, Richard, to lead the Caldonian Expedition. Relationships *Father: John Marshall II (Deceased) *Eldest Brother: John Marshall III aka Jeffery (Deceased) *2nd Eldest Brother: Steven Marshall (Missing) *3rd Eldest Brother: James Marshall (Current Lord Marshall) *4th Eldest Brother: Edgar Marshall *Wife: Melissa/Isabell Marshal *Father-In-Law: Richard *Daughters: Martha (Born 1500), Eleanor (Born ?), Weapon Proficiencies * Long Sword (High Mastery) * Shield Specialisation * Dagger * Javelin/Spear/Harpoon Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Riding - Land * Etiquette * Heraldry * Reading/Writing * Jumping * Animal Handling * Skiing Warmth * Head: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Neck: Heavy Cloak (2) - Initial Equipment * Neck: Scrag Cloak (2) * Torso: Leather Jacket (2) - Initial Equipment * Torso: Dragonscale Armor (6) +3 AC, 22 Quality - Episode 27 * Torso: Dragonscale Armor (10) +5 AC, 32 Quality - Episode 36 * Limbs: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Limbs: Dragonscale Armor (?) +3 AC, 25 Quality - Episode ? * Hands: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Hands: Gloves of Bellum (?) +1 to Hit and Damage - Episode ? * Feet: Leather Boots (2) - Initial Equipment * Feet: Magical Scrag Leather Boots (Obtained Ep 40) from Scrag Hole (2) Equipment * Long Sword of Flame +3 (+3 to Hit and Damage)(Weapon Speed 3) - (Obtained Ep 33)(Reforged Ep 45) * Green Dragonscale Shield - (Obtained Ep 14 from Treasure Town) * Lion Head Shield (+4 AC) - (Obtained Ep 44 from Gales Lair) * Warp Spear - (Can teleport to the spears location) (Lost Ep 47) * Harpoon+20ft silk rope (Lost Ep 40) * White Ring of Protection from ??? (Obtained Ep ?? from Scrag Hole) * Silver Pendant from wife * Sigil of Caldonian Ruling House * Magic Scrag Bow - (Obtained Ep 40) (Lost Hobo Ep 1) Languages * Drekissin Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Frozen Frontier Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Homeward Bound Characters